


Iron Puss

by ShandrisCZ



Series: Avengers and pets [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, I suck at this, M/M, also I have absolutely no idea how doctors work, avengers kind of fluff, if you read Captain Bark and his four legged friends, kind of broody Tony, kitty!Tony, space witches, this is continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space witches strike once again and this time they targeted Tony with their magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Puss

  Well at least we know it will wear off eventually," said Bruce who was trying to cheer Tony up the whole time on the helicarrrier. And he did make a point. But Tony hated being a cat right now. Mainly because he had to be carried. Well at least he was passed to Steve now. Normally he wouldn't mind Bruce's presence but like this? He wished he could just crawl somewhere before it all passed. Steve held him carefully so he wouldn't fall, close to his chest and Tony snuggled even closer for the warmth of his body.

\---

  "What do you think that Fury will say when he sees you like this?" he asked and Tony meowed. Then Steve sat and put Tony in his lap where he curled and closed his eyes. After a minute he felt careful scratches behind his ear and his eyes snapped open. He looked at Steve who was smiling gently at him, his fingers moving behind his ear. Tony would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. And this was Steve, the man who he loved with his whole being. He could let himself loose with him. Suddenly they both heard a yell outside the room.

  "Stark got turned into _what_?!"

 

  Tony would smile if he had his face. Now he started making a weird noise. It took him a moment before he realised he was purring. Well that was interesting. The door opened and there stood Fury who was looking as a person who was just too tired of everything. Tony raised his head and looked at him.

 

  "Seriously Stark?"

 

  Tony meowed. He had the feeling he could feel how Steve shook a little with a quiet laugh that the director luckily did not register. Fury sat on a chair, sighing heavily.

 

  "God, I hate witches."

 

  Tony could only agree with that statement.

 

\---

 

  Well the way to the Avengers tower wasn't all that bad. Pietro - as the only one with a big hoodie - carried Tony in his pocket, supporting his little body the whole time so he wouldn't have the feeling of falling. Which was incredibly nice. But then when he realised he would have to actually be with all of his teammates he wished once again to just hide somewhere until it passed. He felt so...vulnerable. Once Pietro put him down he sneaked away into the workshop where Bruce was already trying to solve the last equation and didn't notice Tony immediately. But Bruce was fine, Bruce was good, Bruce was the second person after Steve who he was able to trust. Well at the same place as Pepper. And then Rhodey. But others...well...he trusted them with his life but this was just too much. But Bruce was alright. He knew what it was like to not be yourself. Tony thought if it was possible for him to jump on the table when Bruce noticed him.

 

  "Hey. You wanna up?"

 

  Tony meowed and Bruce picked him up with a small smile, placing him carefully on the table.

 

  "So I thought about you talking with us. You think you're able to meow in morse code?"

 

  Tony tried but it was harder than he previously thought and he ended up meowing the same sound over and over again.

 

  "Ok," said Bruce slowly and put on his thinking face while Tony was simply irritated. He was planning on crafting so many new things. Upgrading his suit, Rhodey's suit, Sam's wings, Bucky's arm... now he couldn't do anything.

 

  "How about an alphabet on a cardboard? We could make more of them and it's the easiest system."

 

  Tony meowed and Bruce smiled at him while going for cardboard, some scissors and a sharpie. Bruce made four boards - one for living room, one for kitchen, one for Tony's and Steve's bedroom and one extra for emergencies. Then he proceeded to write an alphabet on all of them, deviding the letters in two groups of thirteen. Tony was watching him but then he tensed when he felt fingers brushing across his back. He looked at Bruce who was watching him to see his reaction. Tony knew that if he hissed Bruce would retract his hand and wouldn't try it again. But this was actually kind of nice? He eased a bit as Bruce's fingers managed to find exactly the right spot behind his ear and he closed his eyes. He didn't purr this time but it was pleasant. He opened them only when Bruce started talking.

 

  "Listen. I'm not the one who should be giving you advice on how to act right now but please don't shut the team out. You remember that Steve felt better around us. I think you would too."

 

  With that he got up, took the cardboards and left. Tony was thinking for a while and then, finally deciding, hopped off the table.

 

\---

 

  Tony would seriously laugh if he could. The Avengers apparently were talking about who would go and buy Tony food, specifically for cats. No-one really was up for that task before Thor announced that he will gladly go. So he went. And when he was standing in the aisle, deciding which canned food would be the best, a reporter found him. I mean, it's Thor, it's really hard to not notice him, especially when he is buying cat food. The reporter asked him why he was buying canned cat food and Thor must have panicked and in attempt not to tell the truth he said "I find them very tasty." The reporter was so thrown away that Thor quickly put dozen of the biggest cans in his cart and with murmured excuse ran away. When he returned to the tower and told the others what happened to him there was obviously laughter included but all in all the team was impressed by his ability to lie. He was still feeling a little down but after Natasha assured him no-one was going to put something like this in the news he was more cheerful after that because no one would believe that story. It took Tony a while before he noticed that Steve was missing on lot of fun and using the cardboard asked Bucky, who was the only one paying attention to him right now, where he was.

 

  "I think he's in the gym. He was saying something about not having his share of working out today yet."

 

  Tony thanked him with a quiet meow and let himself out of the room. As he knew Steve he was probably beating himself over the fact that it was Tony hit by the spell and not him. And that just won't do. Tony was to make sure about that. As he was getting closer to the gym he could hear the punches landing on the punching bag and he would have smirked a little if he could. Steve had always the best ways of relieving stress. He sat far enough from Steve that he wouldn't step on him and waited until the punches stopped for a minute. Then he meowed. With a sweet satisfaction he saw how Steve jumped a little on the sudden sound. Normally Steve could hear anyone (except maybe for Natasha) and the fact he didn't hear Tony coming in was something completely new to him.

 

  "Hey. Didn't see you there."

 

  Tony got up and walked to Steve, rubbing himself against Steve's legs. Steve crouched carefully, scratching Tony slightly behind his ears.

 

  "I'm sorry," he then whispered and Tony sighed internally. He had to step up his game. Normally he would kiss Steve until he forgot about all his insecurities but that wasn't an option right now. He jumped on Steve's thigh, balancing there and rubbing his face against Steve's cheek. Steve smiled when he heard the low purr and scratched Tony under his chin.

 

  "I guess you being a cat has it's ups. At least you're quiet now," said Steve with a small smile, which turned into a smirk when Tony stopped purring and looked at him with a

glare that would easily make anyone else pull away in fear of scratching.

 

  "And you're adorable," said Steve sweetly, kissing Tony's little head tenderly, which caused Tony to purr again.

 

\---

 

  Tony soon enough realised that Steve was right when he let his team-mates pet him whenever they wanted. It was comforting in a strange way. He still didn't like when they man-handled him without his permission but luckily for him as soon as they found out they stopped. The cat food wasn't that bad. Although Tony heavily suspected that it was because of his new taste buds. And his smell, sight and hearing improved. It was amazing how much he was missing on with his normal human senses. Once he was human again he was about to upgrade his suit a lot. He jumped onto the counter as Bruce was preparing dinner for all of them. It smelled like chicken.

 

  "Do you want me to make a portion for you?"

 

  Tony meowed a quick affirmative and soon enough there was a small portion of chicken without seasoning just for him in the oven with the rest. They sat and talked using the alphabet and talking about the experiment they were forced to postpone due to Tony's unfortunate change. Soon after that the rest of the team started pouring into the kitchen, all of them expressing their excitement over the food. Rhodey and Sam were arguing about whose turn it was to wash the dishes. Steve told them he would gladly wash the dishes after which they proceeded to say that they won't let captain America prepare breakfast and then wash the dishes. Natasha and Wanda were quietely whispering to each other and Tony mentally chuckled when he noticed that Natasha had Steve's hoodie while Wanda obviously confiscated one of Pietro's. Jane walked in with her head bowed over her latest discoveries, right after her Thor who was smiling at all of them. Pietro and Bucky came in from their training - Pietro was learning how to fight effectively and Bucky decided it won't hurt to teach him. Tony would always tease them that Bucky was making another assassin out of Pietro and they would bot always chuckle, awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes. The only thing he could do now was meow at them and hope he will get the message across without having to spell it. Pietro looked at him and smirked, sitting close to him.

 

  "How are you doing?"

 

  Another meow and Pietro smiled as Tony forced his head under his hand in a silent request for scratches. And then plates were being placed on the big table, followed shortly by steaming pots of chicken, potatoes and rice. It smelled wonderfully and everybody immediately dug in. Tony found his little bowl on the spot where his plate would normally be and he carefully crawled over there, enjoying the food more than ever. After he finnished the chicken he licked his snout and sniffed around a little bit before deciding to steal one or two potatoes from someone. But who? He was looking around the table to see who he should steal from when he heard a quiet psst from across the table. He looked up and saw Pietro as he was motioning him to come to him. Tony hopped off the table, quickly sneaked under the table, hopping onto Pietro's lap, propping his front paws on the table. Pietro took one of the potatoes and held it carefully so Tony could nip out of it.

 

  "You two aren't serious right now," said Rhodey who noticed them first.

 

  "What?" asked Pietro with a stupid little smile. Wanda just rolled her eyes, Natasha and Bucky both smiled a little while Thor chuckled and Jane finally raised her head, looking around her, not completely sure what was happening. Steve sighed.

 

  "Really Tony? You could have asked, I'm sure there are some potatoes left."

 

  "Actually no, the last portion was mine," said Pietro.

 

  "That still doesn't mean Tony has to steal from you."

 

  "He's not stealing. I'm sharing with him, that's different."

 

  Steve wanted to say something else but Sam piped in.

 

  "Come on Steve. If Pietro's sharing... Plus you can't really blame Tony for not wanting canned food all the time."

 

  Steve looked at all of them and with delight Tony realised they were for the first time ever all on his side. Steve sighed and returned to his meal.

 

  "Fine. But make sure you don't give him anything that could make him sick."

 

  "I would never," said Pietro with a smile of victory and gave Tony another potato. Tony ate it and then hopped off of Pietro, walking to Steve, brushing against his legs until Steve picked him up, placing him on his lap. He then proceeded to brush against his hands in sort of an apology.

 

  "I can't take you anywhere," said Steve with a soft smile and Tony meowed, curling on his lap, closing his eyes. Steve was wonderfully warm and soon he fell asleep.

 

\---

 

  Steve was unusually quiet for the rest of the dinner and everybody noticed, even Jane who was somewhere else with her mind most of the time. Normally he would joke around, talk with everyone, laugh loudly...Now he was barely moving.

 

  "Steve, is something wrong?" asked Bruce, clearly worried. Steve just smiled and shook his head.

 

  "Tony fell asleep," he whispered and allowed himself to shift a little in his seat.

 

  "Oh. Yeah I guess he will sleep much more now he's a cat," said Bruce, his voice also hushed. The whole team seemed to get much quieter after that. They always tried not to wake a sleeping member of their weird family when they managed to get some sleep in between saving the human kind. They were carefully standing up, putting the plates in the sink, sneaking out of the room in parts until it was only Steve, Tony, Rhodey and Sam who both agreed that they would do the dishes together.

 

  "I never thought I would say it about Tony, but he's adorable," said Rhodey with a small smile and Steve huffed a little laugh, looking down at Tony who was curled in a ball of fluffiness. He got a little lost in his thoughts so he registered that Sam was talking to him only after he paused.

 

  "Sorry, what did you say?"

 

  "I asked if you're ok. But I think I already know the answer. You know that if you need to talk all of us are here for you."

Steve smiled and nodded.

 

  "Yeah I know. Thanks."

 

  Then he picked Tony carefully up and managed to do so without waking him up.

 

  "Are you guys sure you don't need help with the dishes?"

 

  "Yes, we're sure."

 

  "Alright. Good night," and he and Tony disappeared in the hallway. He looked down at Tony's little cat face and smiled. He was so proud of the way he was handling the situation so far. He placed him on his pillow before going to the bathroom for a quick shower and then slid under the sheets carefully so he wouldn't wake him. Tony's eyes opened anyway and he got up, stretching and yawning, crawling on Steve's chest, curling there. Steve scratched him behind his ears and smiled when Tony started purring.

 

  "I love you," he said quietely and the purring stopped as Tony opened his eyes again, looking at Steve. He meowed and Steve smiled when the purring got even louder after that.

 

\---

 

  Tony woke up at nine that morning and after a satistiying stretch jumped off the bed, making his way to kitchen. Usually the whole team was training at the moment so he was surprised to see Bruce there, sitting with his back turned to the door, reading a book. He meowed at him in a greeting but Bruce didn't respond. Tony shrugged it off, knowing how unresponsive Bruce can get when he's really deep in something, and instead went to his bowl, sniffing cautiously at its contents. As his snout was catching the scent of cat food it also caught something completely new...and strange. He turned his head to look at Bruce, who didn't move at all the whole time Tony was there. He sniffed again, the scent now stronger, and made his way to the chair. Once he was right next to Bruce he sniffed and realised all he could smell was that strange scent...he couldn't smell Bruce at all. Now he was sure that if the scientist tried a new cologne it wouldn't be this strong. His ears caught a sound from the corridor and he turned just to see Bucky and Bruce run into the room. But Bruce was right here-

 

  "Tony, run!" Bucky yelled but before Tony could wrap his head around what was happening around him, he was already being picked up by the skin on his neck. He looked at the not Bruce and was staring at a grinning space witch. She screeched something in that horrible language of theirs and threw him at the nearest wall. Before his vision went completely black he could see Bucky who threw a knife at her and Bruce who was running towards him.

 

\---

 

  Tony's eyes opened to a completely unknown face of an older man with glasses who was looking at him from a really uncomfortable distance. He hissed at him and prepared his claws. He wouldn't let anyone except one of his team stare at him like that and this dude was about to learn it the painfull way.

 

  "Tony it's alright. I'm here," he heard Steve say somewhere from behind the guy, who smiled a little and stepped aside so he could now see Steve and yeah, that was definitely better.

 

  "This is doctor Steudel. He's a vet."

 

  _Ugh_. That's why Tony got a bad vibe around him. He was always twitchy around doctors. He tried to get up but a hand on his body stopped him. He hissed angrily and it made the vet retract his hand immediately.

 

  "I'm sorry mr. Stark but you should stay still at least for a few more minutes. You had a hard blow to your head and although I didn't find a serious damage, you might get an ugly headache."

 

  Tony made a deep sound to let them know that he might have to rest but he doesn't have to like it.

 

  "Thanks doctor for your quick arrival," Steve tried to move the conversation elsewhere.

 

  "But of course. Anything for the avengers," said the doctor, his grey eyes shimmering behind his glasses with a smile. He turned back at Tony.

 

  "Mr. Stark, I would like to make sure your reflexes are alright and that nothing hurts."

 

  Tony hunched a little but otherwise didn't move. It was better to get it over with quickly, without Steve lecturing him once again about his own health. The doctor just touched his spine on few places with gentle touch and flashed a light into his eyes to see if the retractions of pupil were as usual. Then he smiled once again, hiding the flashlight in his pocket.

 

  "I'm happy to inform you mr. Stark that you're healthy as you can be in your current state. Despite that I would suggest you take it easy today and try and avoid quick sudden moves."

 

  Tony got up and stretched, meowing at the doctor.

 

  "Thank you once again."

 

  "That's alright captain. I'm just happy I could help."

 

  Tony saw that something else bothered Steve. He always chewed on his bottom lip when something was bothering him. Tony rubbed against him and leaned into the hand that automatically started scratching behind his ears.

 

  "Doctor do you think you could keep this a secret? It's bad enough without the press at our backs."

 

  "Of course. I think that no-one would believe me anyway," he said with a smile and after a cup of coffee Steve insisted on having, left. Tony wouldn't mind having a doctor like that. He stretched once again, just to enjoy the feeling and hopped on Steve's lap.

 

  "You scared me," said Steve sadly, looking down at him.

 

  "I didn't know they could shapeshift. We need to be more careful next time. And probably make new precautions."

Tony meowed his affirmative and rubbed his head against Steve's face. Steve sighed and pressed a soft kiss into the fur.

 

  "I hope you change back soon. I need my genius to be here with me now."

 

  Tony meowed again. After all he couldn't do much more now.

 

\---

 

  Tony and Bruce were going through the security cameras to see how the witches got into the building. So far without any luck. Tony felt so useless. He could only sit and wait until he changed back. Which could take only few more hours. Or days. Ugh how he hated this. This was worse than being tied to a bed because of some injury.

 

  "I've decoded what the space witch said Dr. Banner."

 

  "Thanks FRIDAY. Let's take a look."

 

\---

 

  "Tony come on. You didn't eat your breakfast. You can't let this get to you," tried Rhodey again, placing the bowl with chicken closer to Tony. Tony looked at him and curled in even tighter ball of fur. Everything sucked. When his life was finally getting good he lost it. And to what? To some alien bitch who cursed him. That shouldn't be even possible! Rhodey sighed and sat next to Tony just so he wouldn't be alone. Tony once again glanced at the door. Steve should be back any minute now from his morning run and he will tell him the bad news. Not even tell. Inform him via stupid cardboard. He heard closing steps and raised his head. Into the room walked Steve as handsome as ever, going straight for the fridge, taking the milk.

 

  "Morning everybody."

 

  He didn't notice the look of despair on Bruce and Rhodey's faces before he turned with his glass of milk.

 

  "What happened?"

 

  Bruce stood up, taking his coffee with him, leaving the room, muttering something apologetically. Steve looked questioningly after him and his already puzzled expression got even...

 

  "What's wrong?" he asked Rhodey who gave his shoulder a light squeeze before also leaving the room. Steve's big blue eyes looked at Tony who got up and shuffled his way to the cardboard. He watched as Tony showed him a sentence and then with a shock looked at his husband.

 

  "What do you mean it's permanent?"

 

  Tony explained what he could and waited for what will Steve tell him.

 

  "Tony we'll find a way to turn you back. I promise. There must be a solution to all of this."

 

  Tony meowed when Steve picked him up, putting him on his lap.

 

  "And just so you know - I will love you no matter what happens."

 

  Tony looked at him because he was little thrown off by the sincerity of his voice. He meowed again and curled in a ball of fur, letting Steve pet him, making him forget.

 

\---

 

  Month after Tony and Bruce found themselves in their lab, not an inch closer to finding some sort of cure. They haven't really did anything else besides research and the team was staring to get seriously worried. And to top it off, Thor disappeared. Pietro asked how they could lose a guy so big and loud. Jane didn't know because she went on a trip to new mexico and nobody was willing to call her and let her know. Natasha went on a mission with Steve who promised Tony that he would be back as soon as it was possible. Even then it wasn't soon enough according to Tony who wasn't this depressed since he nearly destroyed the world with Ultron. Nightmares returned with new force and he couldn't sleep, always taking a walk into the living room where he almost every time found someone to spend time with. Usually it was Bucky who also suffered with nightmares on daily bases. His days were impossibly long, every minute dragging itself endlessly. If he had opposible thumbs he would be able to tinker, to give his hands and mind something to work on. Now? All he could do was sit on Bruce's lap, hoping they would find something. Sam, Rhodey and even Vision were making sure they were both eating and drinking regularly. Pepper once dragged him to a meeting where he simply had to be. He wouldn't admit it but for the first time he was enjoying himself. Pepper acted as if he was only a cat, but he could hear everything, meanwhile she was scratching him behind his ears. One of the suit guys were allergic to cats and asked her if she had to have her cat with her. Pepper's simple yes said in a cold definite tone was something he would cherish to the day he died. His ears caught a strange sounds and a moment after his nose caught Thor's scent. He meowed and Bruce looked at him questioningly, before Thor entered the lab with...what exactly was that? It looked like a really old woman but her skin was a deep shade of grey. She walked or maybe limped stiffly and when she was closer to Tony he saw that her skin wasn't actually skin but stone, her eyes some glowing minerals, her hair moss and foreign plants. She walked to Bruce, looking at him before she turned her attention at Tony who wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

 

  "This is Se. She's a witch from a really old clan. She promised to help."

 

  "Help who?" asked Bruce uncertainly, looking at the strange creature who was now reaching for Tony, taking him into her hands with three big claws of metal completely unknown on earth. Tony meowed in protest but she didn't let him go. He kept staring into the gems that were her eyes, waiting what she would do to him. Thor brought her, so he was safe, right? She inspected him for a long time which was making him more and more nervous. He glanced at Thor who was standing easily, then at Bruce whose eyes were turned green. Well if this Se would turn to be a threat he was sure that Hulk was going to protect him. The witch turned at Thor and gurbled something in a language that sounded like a stream running down a hill.

 

  "Right. Bruce do you keep some clothes here?"

 

  Bruce took off his glasses, his eyes completely green and walking towards a cupboard. Se walked to a couch, setting Tony down. He hissed at her angrily but she only burbled something, her crystal eyes taking on a bright blue colour and glow. Tony looked at them and immediately was reminded of Steve. Bruce out of somewhere pulled emergency trousers and a tanktop from the time when lab fires were common occurrence and the need of unburnt clothes high.

 

  "Here you are," he said disctractedly, giving the clothes to Thor, never looking away from the witch. Thor put it on the couch right next to Tony. What was happening? Se started to make strange noises and it took Tony a while before he realised she was singing. He started feeling warm, his head was spinning so he closed his eyes. Her singing was thrumming in his head louder and louder before it suddenly all stopped. He opened his eyes and with a surprise found himself in his old human body. He looked at Thor who was smiling brightly, Bruce whose eyes were back to normal and was now gaping at him with his mouth open and then at Se who was still standing there as before. He quickly dressed before crouching next to her.

 

  "Thanks."

 

  She didn't reply, only raised her hand with claws and touched his temple. She watched him for a while before nodding and limping off to Thor. With another gurble she pulled something out of her bag and put it on the table.

 

  "She says these amulets should protect us all in our next battle against those witches."

 

  "Boss I hate to interrupt but I have an emergency."

 

  "What is it FRIDAY? Pietro is trying to cook again?"

 

  "There has been a sighting of space witches."

 

  "Where?"

 

  "Above Central Park."

 

  "Great. Looks like we can try out those amulets right away. FRIDAY call out the Avengers to assemble in the lobby."

 

  Se said something to Thor and he bowed a little.

 

  "It will be an honour to fight beside you."

 

  Tony smiled at that a little and summoned his suit. There was a job to do.

 

\---

 

  Steve and Natasha returned into the tower just to be informed by FRIDAY about the fight. They immediately forgot about how hungry and tired they both were, hopped onto their motorbikes and rode where their team needed them. Steve threw his shield before he even got down, sending two witches who had been crawling up on Scarlet Witch who smiled at him in a thanks. War machine and Falcon were currently trying to get down a big creature who had been breathing smoke so it was hard to see what was going on above it. He could hear Hulk roar and Thor laugh somewhere while an odd figure was standing in the middle of the battle, forming something with its hands. Steve noticed that Pietro and Bucky were watching out for witches so none got through to that little figure. What the hell was happening? He ran to them, picking up his shield.

 

  "There you are you little punk. I was worried we would get all the fun."

 

  "You know me," Steve replied and put his shield in a way of a spell "better late than never."

 

  An iron man suit flew above them and he cursed.

 

  "Why do you have it here? Who is piloting it?"

 

  " _Well I didn't think you wouldn't recognise your own husband cap_ ," sounded through the intercom and Steve nearly jumped at how surprised he was.

 

  "Tony? Is that you?"

 

  The iron man suit changed direction, landed next to him and put a strange necklace around his neck.

 

  " _No time to explain. Just use your fists and don't try avoiding spells, you're shielded_ ," Tony said and with a little wave blasted off into the sky to take on three witches at once.

Steve frowned in confusion but shrugged it off after a witch nearly got her claws into his throat.

 

  "I want answers Tony."

 

  " _Later, sweetheart. Se told us that she saw their queen. We can finally get rid of all of them_."

 

  "Who the hell is Se?" asked Steve more to himself but Pietro turned to him.

 

  "Who do you think we're protecting?"

 

  Suddenly they heard a shriek and Pietro stopped in his moves, his face getting pale.

 

  "Wanda!"

 

  Steve saw how a space witch got her claws stuck into Wanda's stomach. Natasha jumped on the grinning witch from behind, snapping her neck with frightening ease, pulling Wanda somewhere to safety. Pietro fought with unusual silence after that. Meanwhile Sam and Rhodey managed to get the beast down. It hit the ground so hard that it shook under their feet. Se immediately changed the way her hands were floating in air, her eyes gaining more of the glow. A wind got up and the smoke vanished, revealing a big space witch, who was sitting on something that reminded Steve of a frog. With the slight difference that it had wings. The witch was holding an orb in her claws, her green eyes without pupils glowing. She screeched something and what was left from her army started fighting with new force. Steve needed to get up to the queen.

 

  "Sam I need a lift," he said into the intercom, taking his shield and using it as a bat to get through witches who were now focusing on him. Hulk ran through them, clearing his way and he ran before jumping in the air where Sam caught him, bringing him up. Steve got his shield ready and he threw it with precision right into the orb. It shattered into milion pieces and the witch screeched, her face getting even uglier, now that she was angry. Tony and Rhodey both blew missils at her. They didn't miss. The queen of space witches was dead. The rest of them was easy to deal with. After the dust settled down, Se finally put her hands down, limping off somewhere. Thor, Tony, Rhodey and Sam with Steve landed. From somewhere Natasha walked with Wanda leaning against her. Pietro ran over to them, supporting his sister from the other side, murmuring something in Romani to her. Se limped over to them and with a glow around her claws touched Wanda's stomach. The glow absorbed a green liquid and Se then turned to Thor, gurbling something.

 

  "She says that she got out the poison but the wound has yet to heal. We should probably take her to a hospital."

 

  Pietro picked up Wanda bridal style and ran off with her. An armoured hand slipped into Steve's and he turned to look into Tony's brown eyes.

 

  "What the hell is going on?" he asked his husband with desperation in his voice which was rewarded with a smile.

 

  "I'll tell you everything after we get home."

 

\---

 

  Tony didn't tell him right after they got back to the tower. They took a shower and fell asleep shortly after. They talked then, when they woke and Steve cooked lunch for all of them. A message from hospital came - Wanda went through a surgery but she would be alright. Thor went with Se to return her to her planet and the rest of the team was still in their rooms, relaxing.

 

  "I'm happy to have you back," said Steve when they were back in their bed, Tony leaning against his shoulder.

 

  "It's good to be back," replied Tony with his eyes closed.

 

  "What, you didn't like being a cat?" asked Steve with a smirk. Tony snorted.

 

  "I'm not you Steven. I would get bored. If you would be a puppy for the rest of your life you wouldn't mind cause Thor could play Mjolnir fetch with you."

 

  Steve laughed and Tony smiled as he felt the vibrations of the laughter in Steve's chest.

 

  "I would get annoyed at it sooner than you think."

 

  "Really? And why would be that?"

 

  Steve smiled a little before getting up a little, turning to Tony.

 

  "I wouldn't get to do this," he said and kissed Tony warmly.

 

\---

 

  Few days later Steve walked into the living room to a really spectacular sight.

 

  "What's happening?" he asked, amusement clearly heard in his voice. The whole team was sitting on the ground in a giant circle, Wanda laying on the couch, watching them with a smile. It was good to see her recovering. Tony looked over at Steve, simply glowing when he patted the place next to him, signaling Steve that he should join them. He rolled his eyes but walked to the group so he could join them but then immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw what was in the middle of the circle. There were three kittens, playing together, and a puppy of a golden retriever, watching them all curiously. As soon as it spotted Steve it made his way towards him, tripping over it's own paws. Steve crouched next to it, letting it sniff it's hand with a goofy smile. Pietro took one of the kittens from the little pile and walked to Wanda, placing it on her chest. Wanda smiled and cooed over it, scratching it gently under his chin. One of the kittens decided that it liked Bucky the most and it tried climbing up his leg but it appeared as a too big task for it as it gave up, curling and falling asleep. The last kitten, realising that all of it's friends vanished, meowed loudly, making the rest of the avengers smile while Sam immediately started playing with it. Tony sat close to Steve, leaning against him, watching as the puppy nipped at Steve's hand gently.

 

  "You're a mad-man," said Steve but there was really no force behind those words. Tony smirked and turned his head, placing a kiss to Steve's jawline.

 

  "And you love it."

 

  Steve surely did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. I'm not actually that happy with the way I wrote this. I feel as if the story is all over the place. If you have any remark, please don't hesitate and comment.
> 
> Also I have a tumblr: http://shandriscz.tumblr.com/


End file.
